


A Year and a Half

by JadeNightTheWriter



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: A little bit anyway, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multimedia, Mutual Pining, My poor babies :(, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Social Media, Texting, a little bit, look i will die for this ship, lots of pining, technically post-canon, ugh i've forgotten how to tag already, we're gonna ignore the fact that they'd probably be the ones to murder me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: A blue rose, for Aoko. A marigold, for Saguru. A red rose, for Akako. And a destined death for the phantom.Or the Hanahaki OT4 fic no one asked for :)
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Koizumi Akako/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko, Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru/Nakamori Aoko, Koizumi Akako/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	A Year and a Half

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm working on my other fics. I just... got very sidetracked. ANYway, please enjoy :)

“Oops. Watch out, Keibu~” Kid calls, as Nakamori lunges for his cape. He beams down at them, as if hosting a grand party instead of a highly illegal moonlight heist. 

“ _Kid, you bastard_ ,” Nakamori growls back. 

“Well that’s not very poli—” Kid breaks off into a violent cough. 

Nakamori’s anger instantly morphs into concern, and his alarm spikes when he catches sight of something colorful as it flashes between Kid’s fingers. One piece slips to the floor, and Nakamori realizes it’s a flower petal. A blue rose. 

“Ah,” Kid says knowingly, smiling sadly at his hand. He opens it to let the rest of the flower petals—red roses and marigolds— tumble to the floor. They dissolve into smoke by the time Nakamori reaches to grab one, to check if it’s real. 

“It seems that my job will be a bit harder from now on,” Kid says lightly, sounding almost… _amused_.

“What the fu— Kid, _you have Hanahaki?_ ”

The phantom thief hums. “It appears so. Looks like you won’t be bothered by me for much longer.”

Before any of the Task Force can react, he tips his hat at them and vanishes in a puff of smoke. Nakamori wonders if he imagines the sad smile he gives them just before he disappears. 

Barely a few feet away, Kuroba Kaito watches Nakamori from behind his disguise, one hand in his pocket, curled around a cluster of crumpled flower petals. 

  
  


* * *

### TOP STORIES

###### Kaitou Kid Reported to Have Deadly Hanahaki Disease?

_Reports at Kid’s latest heist indicate that the infamous thief may have contracted the deadly Hanahaki disease. Click to read more. _

###### Countdown to Death

_After being infected with this disease, most people live just over a year and a half. With more than one flower, this number decreases exponentially. Click to read more. _

###### Kid’s Latest Heist Leaves Fans in Chaos

_It is a well-known fact that Kid is adored by many in Japan and all around the world—mainly people in their late teens and early twenties. His fans… Click to read more. _

* * *

  
  


Kaito sighs, turning off his tablet with a quiet _click_. No new articles about gems, nothing about new exhibits. The news sites are blowing up with news of Kid’s Hanahaki disease, and speculation about who he has unrequited feelings for.

He’ll have to try harder to hide the coughs. 

“Kuroba-kun?”

The usually smug voice is near-unrecognizable with a hint of concern in it, and Kaito forces himself to roll his eyes as he turns around. 

“What is it now, Hakuba? Come to gloat about how the great Kaitou Kid will die soon?”

“Who is it?” Saguru asks, ignoring him. “The blue rose is Aoko-san, the red rose… Akako-san? Who is the marigold for?”

Kaito shrugs. “How should I know? I doubt Kid would have ever met Akako, and it’s not like anyone knows his civilian identity.” 

“This is serious,” the blond detective snaps. “You could _die_. You _will_ die, if you don’t get it treated.” 

“It’s not _me_ , it’s Kid,” 

“ _Kuroba-kun_.”

“ _Hakuba_ ,” Kaito mimics deliberately. “Stop bothering me, geez.”

Saguru gives him a hard glare, but seems to recognize he won’t be giving an answer. Instead, he stalks off to his own desk, just as the teacher comes in. 

Kaito leans down to put his tablet away, and sneaks a tiny pill into his mouth. It won’t help long-term, but it’ll help him hide the fact that he has Hanahaki. There can be absolutely no connections between Kid and himself. Not if he wants to keep the people he cares about safe. 

  
  


* * *

###### Detective Hakuba Saguru Refuses to Comment on Kid’s Hanahaki Disease

_ Click to read more._

  
  


* * *

  
  


Akako corners him after school, on the rooftop. Kaito almost dodges her, but falters when he notices the expression on her face. It’s an odd mix of worry, anger, and frustration, and the change in the normally serene witch’s expression is enough to make him hesitate. 

“Goddamnit, Kuroba,” she hisses, glaring at him. “You just had to go and get it, didn’t you? Even _I_ can’t cure Hanahaki.” 

“What are you talking about?” Kaito asks her, with just the right amount of irritation and confusion lacing his voice.

“You _know_ what I’m talking about, Kaitou Kid,” is Akako’s pointed answer. “Who is it? The blue roses are obviously for Aoko-san. The marigolds? Don’t tell me they’re for Hakuba.” 

“As I’ve said before,” Kaito says evenly. “I’m not Kid, and I don’t know why Kid has Hanahaki. If you’ll excuse me, Akako.”

“You’re going to regret this,” Akako warns him, as she steps aside to let him pass.

“Is that a threat?”

“No,” she answers sadly, the door clanging shut and leaving the red witch alone. “No, it’s not.”

A gust of wind blows across the cement rooftop, whisking leaves along in a whirlwind. When the air settles, there is no one there, just a red rose petal, scarlet like blood and crumpled from someone’s hand. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Sent at 5:37** Read  
**Sapphire:** kaito where the f are you, akako-chans worried

 **Sent at 5:38** Read  
**nO fInNY ThINGs:** at home, my mom called me  
**nO fInNY ThINGs:** and tell that witch to fuck off

 **Sent at 5:38** Read  
**Sapphire:** KAITO

 **Sent at 5:38** Read  
**nO fInNY ThINGs:** and the detective too. Bye~

 **Sent at 5:38** Read  
**Sapphire:** KAITO YOU BETTER NOT LEAVE ME ON READ AGAIN

 **Sent at 5:51** Read  
**Sapphire:** K A I T O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))))))))
> 
> (Let me know what you thought?)


End file.
